Becoming an Inuzuka
by Robert Varulfur
Summary: Kiba teaches Hinata to become an Inuzuka . . .


****

Becoming an Inuzuka

On one side of the field Kiba was crouched close to the ground. Akamaru stood next to him, tense and ready for the attack.

On the other side Hinata stood, her eyes sharp and the veins around them bulging with strain.

Kiba shot upward into the air, throwing shuriken after shuriken at Hinata, all of which she blocked with minimal effort.

Kiba landed and Akamaru leapt onto his back and Kiba quickly formed a hand sign. With a burst of smoke Akamaru no longer held the form of a dog but instead the form of Kiba.

They each ran apart from each other and at Hinata, using a pincher technique to come at her from both sides.

Hinata moved with un-human like speed and was able to stall both and send them flying backwards.

Always able to attack, Kiba pulled out several more shuriken and threw them all rapidly at Hinata.

It took Hinata a second longer to react but she was still able to dodge with minor effort.

This cycle continued for hours till both were dripping with sweet. Kiba had discarded his grey jacket for that reason. Hinata's modesty was the only thing that kept her from shedding any clothes.

Kiba stood up and brushed dust and blood flecks from his face. He took a deep breath and Hinata held her hands up to stop him.

"Y-you win," she said, sounding breathless.

Kiba punched the air and grinned.

"I always do."

"H-how d-do you s-still have e-energy?"

"It's cause I'm an Inuzuka," Kiba said with an air of pride.

"S-sometimes I w-wish I was an I-Inuzuka," Hinata mumbled to herself.

"I'll teach you to be an Inuzuka," Kiba declared grinning wider than one would think possible.

"W-what?"

Kiba ignored her and walked over to her, circling her once or twice with a concentrated face.

"If you're going to be an Inuzuka first you need the basics."

"W-what's t-that?" There was a hint of curiosity in her voice.

Kiba put his thumb to his mouth and bit it so it was lightly bleeding. He then brought his hand to her cheek and made a swift flick of his wrist. He did the same thing to her other cheek.

Now in light red were two upside down triangles under her eye; one of the most basic symbols of the Inuzuka clan.

Kiba took a step back to admire his work.

"You actually look like you could be an Inuzuka," Kiba said in a thoughtful manor.

"But you still need a lot of work."

He ran over to where he had thrown his jacket and grabbed it.

Hinata looked at him nervously as he walked back over to her.

"Okay, lets' take this off," he said grabbing the hem of her grey jacket.

"N-no K-Kiba-Kun," she cried out but he ignored her again.

She fought him a little but in the end Kiba managed to pry it off of her and throw it to the side. She was now just in her dark shirt with the netting over it.

"Put this on," he said thrusting his own jacket into her arms.

She was still blushing from having her jacket ripped off by Kiba as she slipped into his.

"Ah now you starting to look like an Inuzuka," Kiba said happily but he quickly frowned.

"You smell too . . . clean."

Kiba wrapped her into a big hug and held her close.

"W-what a-are y-you d-doing?" She kept falling over her words.

"You need to smell rougher, less clean. I'm covering you with my scent."

Kiba began rubbing his body against hers, slowly spinning Hinata around to fully cover her scent with his.

On the other side of the field Shino walked out onto the field, spotted his two teammates, turned, and disappeared back into the shadows.

"There, now you smell like me," Kiba said taking a step back.

Every visible patch of Hinata was flushed bright pink. Kiba had to admit, if only to himself, that she looked pretty cute.

"You look like one, you smell like one, now there's on thing missing."

"W-what's that?"

Kiba made a note that her stuttering seemed to be lessening, maybe becoming an Inuzuka was good for her.

"Akamaru," Kiba said smiling.

Akamaru, who had been sitting patiently over to the side, leapt up and trotted over to the two.

"You can't be an Inuzuka without a dog."

"But Akamaru is your d-dog."

Kiba inwardly groaned; she almost spoke an entire sentence without stuttering.

"Akamaru does not belong to me," Kiba corrected, speaking like it was obvious.

He crouched down so he was closer to eye level with the dog.

"You don't mind spending some time with Hinata?"

Akamaru barked and walked over to Hinata and sat down next to her feet.

"There the look is complete," Kiba said happily looking at her closely.

"One last thing before the picture in finished. Inuzuka's are bold and do not stutter."

"I-I can't h-help it," she said looking down ashamed.

"You stutter when you're surprised, scared, or nervous. Inuzuka's are never scared so you can't stutter because of that. I didn't just jump out of a bus hand surprise you so you can't stutter because of that. And Naruto isn't here so you can't be nervous."

Kiba had figured out long ago that Hinata had a crush on Naruto and stuttered the worst when he was around.

"Sure you do, cause you like him."

Hinata flushed angrily and glared hard at Kiba.

"I do not like Naruto as anything other than a friend," her frail voice slowly gained strength.

Kiba crossed his arms and grinned smugly.

"Feels good not stuttering, doesn't it?"

Hinata seemed to shrink back into herself but slowly she smiled. She took a step forward and hugged Kiba.

"H-Hinata?"

"Who's stuttering now?"

Hearing her gentle voice tease him made Kiba burst out into laughter.

"Come on, lets' go to my house. I want to grab another jacket for myself."

They started to walk away but Kiba looked back and saw Akamaru still sitting.

"Akamaru, come on," he called but the dog did not move.

"Oh yeah, he's with you today," Kiba said with a small smile.

"Akamaru lets go," Hinata called back at him.

Akamaru barked and trotted over to Hinata. Hinata was practically glowing with pride. Kiba made a mental note to treat Akamaru the next time he got the chance.

A few people stared at her as she walked but after a quick look at Kiba she walked tall.

Once reaching Kiba's home they had to fight off the pack of dogs. Once they had broken free Tsume walked into the room, saw Hinata, turned red, and glared at Kiba.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I was teaching Hinata to become an Inuzuka," Kiba said bluntly, boldly facing his mother.

"Please don't be mad at Kiba, I can change my clothes and wash my face," Hinata offered, working hard not to stutter.

Tsume's jaw actually dropped slightly in shock.

"She just spoke without a stutter; I don't think I've ever heard her say a whole sentence without stuttering."

"It's because Kiba said Inuzuka's are bold and never stutter," Hinata said trying to look bold.

Tsume seemed to ponder something for a moment before smiling wolfishly.

"You know, to really become an Inuzuka you'd have to marry Kiba.

Neither Kiba nor Hinata responded to this, they just both turned red.

"Oh, Hinata, how Hiashi doing," she asked with an evil glint in her eye. . .

* * *

Disclamer: I do not, nor have I, nor will I ever, own Naruto and all the characters that go along with the show. All I own is the idea for this story.

Original I was going to write something about Kiba putting those red marks on Hinata's face as a joke but somehow the title "Becoming an Inuzuka" just hit and this is what came of it. Even if you hate it I dont really care cause I had a load of fun writing it.

Comment and tell me what you thing about it. This was one of my first one shot so . . . yeah. This is my second Naruto fan fic and this is my favorite.


End file.
